Bloody Resolutions
by Evelyn Panda
Summary: In this story, Yuiko and Leo live in New York City. Yuiko finds out something that could change her life. How will Leo react when he finds out what that something is? Will Yuiko be able to protect herself from a couple enemies that Leo's made?
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody Resolutions**

Note:

There isn't enough Beast Master fics. So, I thought I'd contribute with this one- _All rights belong to Kyousuke Motomi and Flower Comics_

_Summary: In this story, Yuiko and Leo live in New York City. Yuiko finds out something that could change her life. How will Leo react when he finds out what that something is? Will Yuiko be able to protect herself from a couple enemies that Leo's made ever since she left?_

**December 31,st**

New Years Eve was a time of partying and preparing to celebrate the beginning of a brand new year. In the city of New York, for some people, it's essential to go watch the ball drop. Nothing beats watching the ball drop for yourself rather than watching it on a television screen. All the bustling excitement made a stressing Yuiko agitated: she wanted to find a present for Leo before she went to go see him. She went into a Children store and fought the softest, cutest, little white lion stuffed animal. It was too cute to pass up, so she bought it. It's been months since they have seen each other due to all the drama that littered her life. She needed a vacation and so she packed up her bags and bought s train ticket for Albany, New York. There wasn't much in Albany, for her, but that's what made it more relaxing. Though, it would have been better if she wasn't being eaten alive by guilt. The whole time, she couldn't forget final words that she and Leo exchanged and the hurt look in his eyes. But that hurt wouldn't even compare, if he knew what she was keeping from him.

In all honesty, she was afraid of telling him that she was pregnant. And that was apart of the reason why she went off. Her fears got the best of her.

-Flashback-

Yuiko and Leo were both sitting in a dim-lit room, the both of them were silent and looking contemplative. They were both on the couch, Leo was laying down with his head in Yuiko's lap. The short-hared brunette lifted her hand and idly stroked Leo's long shaggy black mane with extreme gentleness. She didn't want to accidentally pull his hair, that happened once and it led to Leo complaining about the pain, You wouldn't think that someone with such a infamous temper would have a tender head. The mere thought amused her since all you had to do was pull on his hair and that would immediately cause him pain. Shaking the thought out of her head, a soft smile played on her lips when she realized Leo was nuzzling his head into her hand at each stroke. If a human could purr, Leo would be doing just that.

Yuiko's sigh broke the silence and Leo' snapped his eyes open and looked up at her right away.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly.

The question startled Yuiko and she glanced down at him with widened eyes. Her expression eased immediately with a slight, but nervous, smile. "Nothing's wrong... Okay that's not entirely true, but everything's fine! It's just.. I need to talk to you about something. But it's not too serious! Well, depending on how well you take it..."

"I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

His interruption made a high-pitched squeak escape her throat, "No! Of course not! It's..Uhm.. Well, you see.." She started very quickly but let inhaled deeply, hoping to calm her nerves, even just a little. "I need to go on a vacation. Get some time to myself, you know?" That made Leo jerk up into sitting position.

"You mean, without me?" He asked, his voice was soft as he tilted his head while staring at her directly. The way he said it made her feel like it was being weighed down by a ton of bricks.

"Well... Yeah.. I just really need it. I won't be gone long though!" When she said that, he slowly removed himself from physical contact while staring at her with a crestfallen look in his eyes.

"I'm not the reason you're leaving, right? I didn't do anything.. To upset you, did I?"

"No, no.. I can't really explain.. It's just.. It's kind of stressful with your parents, my parents... School. I feel like I'm constantly worrying over everything, and if I just need to get my thoughts together." She stood up as she spoke, turning slightly to look down at him. A soft, apologetic smile formed on her lips, "I'm sorry.." When she said this, she turned towards the door and started for it, her smile disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. A small gasp escaped her lips when she felt a hand tug on her wrist, she was almost out the door.

"You can't leave!" She didn't need to turn around to see the hurt in his eyes, and it broke her heart to hear his voice cracking with emotion. "I need you here, with me! If you can't stay, let me go with you! I promise I won't do anything to upset you!" He clenched on her wrist firmly and tried to pull her back so he could wrap his arms around her stomach, but it ended in failure when she yanked herself away from him. His eyes changed from desperation to sadness in a matter of seconds.

"I'm sorry..." Yuiko's voice cracked and she quickly walked out the door and slammed it behind her. Her heart was pounding furiously against her chest, she leaned her back against the door that separated her and Leo. A loud yell of frustration and the sound of a fist pounding the wall made her jump in her spot. Hesitantly, she took a step away from the door and headed towards the exit with a heavy heart. Why did she have to be such a scaredy cat?

-End of Flashback-

If she was scared to tell Leo about her pregnancy two months ago, then she was terrified now. She didn't know why she didn't just tell him while she had the opportunity, she knew that he loved her enough to take care of her and a baby. But the question kept running through her mind: how is he going to react? Leo has always been so insecure about himself... What would it do to him when he finds out he's going to be a father? Those thoughts tried to scare her off while she was standing in front of the door of his apartment. She asked managed to get a hold of his father, despite how much she disliked that man, and he told her that he lived in the same place as he did when she left.

Lifting her hand, she inhaled a deep breath, and knocked on the door firmly. Chewing on her lower lip when a minute or two passed, she knocked a few more times.

"What is it?" A voice snapped and the door flew open to reveal an agitated but then a surprised Leo.

"We need to talk."

**Author's Note: Dun dun dun! XD I know this could have been better, but I wanted to get it out there. It will get better, promise! =D Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it! Feedback would be nice. ^^ Until next time!**


	2. 7:30 pm

_**All rights belong to Kyousuke Motomi and Flower Comics**_

**Note:** Hey. Guys! I want to say thanks to each and everyone of you who commented! :D I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying it! ^_^ Sorry that it took me so long to get an update up! Life has been throwing a lot of swords my way, but (with my fiancee) I'm battling it like a soldier. =] Haha. Anyways~ here's the chapter you all have been waiting for. =] Hope you like it as much as the first!

**Dec. 31st: 7:30 p.m.**

"We need to talk."

Those words escaped her lips, the apprehension evident in her voice. Their eyes were staring intensely into the others' eyes. Without a word, or a sound, Leo moved to the side after pushing the door open. Yuiko jumped in her spot before taking cautious steps inside the apartment. The lingering smell of alcohol reached her senses and she wrinkled her nose at the stench. Alcohol was a such a nasty thing, especially since she has seen what it did to people and the dangers that came with it. At the thought of that, she lifted her hand up to put it on her stomach as she took in her surroundings. There were clothes scattered all over the floor, more than likely dirty, and there were dirty dishes randomly placed on hard surfaces.

This place was a mess!

"What brings you here?"

Yuiko's heart sunk at the bitterness in his voice, but it was to be expected, she did leave and never called him during her absence. The temptation to call him increased over time, there were times where she actually had his number dialed, but she would hang up the first two rings. Turning around to meet his expectant, narrowed, gaze. A sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes to try and collect her thoughts. The silence between the both of them was tantalizing! A light ticking noise could be heard from the kitchen clock, it was like it was mocking her or something.

"I have... Something I need to tell you." Leo rolled his eyes, causing a frown to form on Yuiko's lips. She opened her mouth to say more, but found herself interrupted by Leo.

"What? That you don't want to see me any more..? And that you found someone else in.. Wherever the _**hell **_you went?" He knew he hit a nerve when he noted the fiery in the woman's eyes.

"What? Is that really how you think of me? As some woman who would take a vacation, looking for someone else? God, no! I'm shocked, that you would think that about me. You _**know**_ me better than that." Yuiko growled with great offense. Yuiko was _**not**_ the type to cheat, just the thought of it made her sick to her stomach.

"Well, I was beginning to wonder why you left in the **first place!**"

Without thinking about it, Yuiko's hand raised and she slapped him. A yelp escaped Leo's throat, he backed away, eyes locked on Yuiko's smoldering gaze. "How dare you say that to me. I loved you a lot.. And I still do." Her voice cracked with emotion as she stared at him with tear-filled gaze. She wanted to break down and cry in front of him, but she was going to crumble just like that. That wouldn't be very good for the baby.. Her hand left her stomach and dropped to her side. She could see that her words got to Leo as his eyes soften and sadness overcame fury.

"Then, why did you leave?" He advanced in her direction, eyes never leaving hers. She could smell alcohol lingering on his breath. She didn't move, despite the stomach-turning aroma. "What did I do?" Yukio's eyes widened as she saw a tear cascade down his cheek. Her heart started to hurt from the guilt of leaving Leo by himself. The male slipped his arms around her waste and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Because I was scared.." Leo's head jerked up to stare at her, but before he could say anything, "Not of you! I told you, I had to tell you something. Promise me you won't be mad.." She knew it was a failure attempt to be cute, but she lifted her hand and stuck her pinky out at Leo. "Pinky promise?" She asked with a bit of a hopeful smile as she looked up at him with puppy eyes. That look always got to him, and she knew it.

"Pinky promise." He hesitantly agreed, lifting own hand, entwining his pinky with hers.

When he did that, Yuiko inhaled before letting out a long sigh.

"I'm pregnant."

**Author's Note: **How's he going to react to this news? Did you guys like their interaction between Yuiko and Leo after a while from seeing each other? A lots going to happen before the strike of midnight! I'm so ready for this! =] Hope you guys liked this chapter, the next one will be longer, I promise.


	3. 8:15 pm

_**All rights belong to Kyousuke Motomi and Flower Comics**_

**Note**: First off, I want to thank every one of you that reviewed for this story. It makes me SO happy to see that you guys are enjoying it thus far! ^-^ And I hope you continue to enjoy it to the very end! I was hoping to have this story complete by New Years. Unfortunately, life decided to say "I OBJECT" And get in the way of that goal. ._. It's okay though, because my new years resolution was to put the past behind me and work more on my stories. Anyways, enough of my rambling, and lets get on with chapter three!

8:15 p.m

Yuiko found herself sitting on the same sofa she sat on the hours before her departure. Only this time, Leo wasn't laying his head, contently in her lap. Instead, he was wearing down the carpet by pacing back and forth. The movement unnerved Yuiko. It almost made her wish that she hadn't said anything in the beginning. In her opinion, Leo's silence isn't nearly as bad as his violent outbursts.

"Would you please say something?"

Yuiko had to break the silence. She hated not knowing what is going on in his head.

The spoken words caused him to whirl around with a narrowed look. Yuiko had no problem glaring right back at him. His eyes spoke so many different emotions that she couldn't decipher what was the dominant one.

"That was the reason why you left?" He asked in a hoarse tone, obviously angered by the kept information.

"Yes." Yuiko answered without hesitation.

"And you tell me about it now?" He growled out suddenly, the reaction caused Yuiko to jump to her feet. Leo took a step back instinctively at the sudden movement.

"Would you rather me not tell you at all? Be happy that I didn't keep this child's birth a secret! I wouldn't do that to you."

"But you left me thinking that you-"

"I didn't leave you thinking ANYTHING. I left because I needed time to myself." Yuiko folded her arms, suddenly feeling like the walls were closing in on her. "Look. I want you to be apart of this child's life. That's why I'm here. I think you would make an amazing father if we both tried."

Leo snorted as if he didn't believe her. The young woman knew about his self-doubts. The male had severe insecurities, thinking that he would cause harm to anything he touches. In all honesty, she feared that he would have the same opinion of his child. If that was the case, Yuiko wanted him to know that they would work through it together.

That's what it's all about right?

Yuiko walked over to Leo and reached for his hands, only for him to jerk them away from her. Widening her eyes at the sudden movement, she stared at him with dismay and shock in her eyes. The look eased as she sighed heavily,closing her eyes, and put a hand to her temple.

"Fine... I get it. I'll give you time." Rubbing at her temple briefly, she opened her eyes to check his expression. "I'm staying at the Oceanside Hotel down Main Street," As she spoke, she gather up her bags, but left her gift for him on the littered kitchen table. "Hope you like it.. It made me think of you." She smiled wearily as she headed for the door. Yuiko was stopped short when Leo slammed the door shut just when she tried to open it. His hand was lying flat on the wooden door, his arm outstretched over her head. "Seriously, Leo?" She didn't turn to look at him, he didn't need to see her eyes to know that they were annoyed. "Let me out."

"You don't have to stay at a hotel... Stay here with me."

"As much as I would like to," Her voice had a sympathetic ring to it, "You need to think. I know you do. I want you to be able to be rational with it. Please?"

She heard him sigh, and let out one of her one when he opened the door for her. Turning to look at him, she smiled at him weakly.

"I'll be back in the morning with doughnuts."

"Promise to be careful?'

"Hey, I've been careful so far, right? You have nothing to worry about."

"I still love you." Those words stopped her when she started to walk away.

"I still love you too." She assured him before finding her way out of the apartment building. His words were like drinking hot chocolate in the middle of a blizzard. It kept her insides warm with hope. Damn, she got herself craving a hot chocolate. She noted to stop by the coffee shop and get herself a hot chocolate along the way.

When she stepped outside, she tightened her coat around her to keep extra warm. The sound of footsteps startled her, she turned around to see whom they belonged.

"Cero?"

"I'm surprised you remembered me."

"How can I forget?" Yuiko growled distastefully as she glared in his direction. Cero is one of the trouble-makers that should be thrown in a the slammer. He had been expelled from the Local High School for attacking two students a week before the holidays. He had a dangerous obsession for Leo and those students had an innocent interest Leo. "You're obsessed with my boyfriend and hurt two innocent people because they just had a crush on him." Cero threw his head back and started laughing at her words.

"Is that what you think? Yuiko, you are **sadly** mistaken, my dear." Yuiko grimaced at the endearment. She tried to step back in time, but his hand shot out and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his icy blue eyes.

"You're the one I want,.. But if I can't have you," A psychotic look glistened in his eyes as he put his mouth up against her ear. His hot breath against her skin caused panic to run through her veins, she couldn't back away because both hands squeezed the side of her arms in a strong grip. " Then no one else will."

**Author's Note:** DUN DUN DUN! More drama- ^-^ Feedback, please? I want to know whether or not you like where it's going. =] If you have any ideas/suggestions you guys would like to make, I'll be open to them! I know where I want this story to go, but that doesn't mean I won't create a little twist along the way. =] Oh! How could I forget! The character Cero belongs to my Fiancee! I don't own the psycho what-so-evah! Anyways, hope everyone had a happy and a safe new year! ^-^


	4. 10:00 pm

**10:00p.m**

Blaring sirens woke her from her unanticipated slumber. Opening her right eye, she peeked around at her surroundings. The lights were dim and her vision was blurred, but she caught sight of Cero. She didn't have to have a clear vision to identify the redheaded male. His sky blue eyes were too mesmerizing to forget. Fear crept in her heart, making it pound a million miles per hour. Throwing herself forward, Yuiko only found herself being pulled back by the chains that bound her hands together. "What do you plan on doing to me, huh?" She asked, trying to mask the fear in her voice.

"Why? Is there something you **want **me to do?" His smile was smug and suited his features.

A profane response threatened to fly from the tip of her tongue, but she swallowed it down. "You can't be serious." Yuiko let out a short, sarcastic laugh before throwing him, what she hoped was, the dirtiest look she could muster. "I don't, and never will, want **anything** from you."

"But sweetheart," He cooed, though Yuiko could tell that he was mocking her. His hand shot out, grabbing her chin and leaning his mouth so that he was practically breathing on her ear. "You've been living in denial. You're confused, you don't know what you want."

"And who do you think you are? You don't know anything about me." She countered shakily, the breathing was sending chills down her spine. Not the good kind either. Cero is dangerous, Yuiko knew that for sure because of his records.

"Well, it just so happens I do my homework." Cero grinned, pulling away from her and patting her cheek with his right hand. "You, my darling, are my favorite subject." When he said this, his hand wandered down her fleece jacket, unbuttoning it on the way down. If Yuiko could kick him, she would, but unfortunately she discovered that her ankles were bound together by a thick chain.

"Keep your hands off me!" She growled, thrashing about, ignoring the slight pains in her wrists from the chains rubbing against her sensitive skin. Her thrashing seemed to only bring a smile to Cero's face as his hand pushed her shirt up and he trailed his fingers up her belly. Biting back a sound, Yuiko turned her head away as her muscles jerked at the sensation. When silence filled the air for over a minute, she peeked at the redhead to see that he had a scowl on his face as he continued to rub her stomach like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You're pregnant?" He growled out, slamming his fist on the wall next to her left arm. This action caused her to flinch, for a split second she thought that he was going to punch her stomach. She wouldn't put it past this psycho. Pulling away a good five steps, he ran his fingers through his shaggy red hair. "It's okay... It's okay... We can fix this. This is fixable."

"What the hell are you thinking?"

Cero pulled a pocketknife from his back pocket and forced one of the blades out. His tongue ran along the cold steel blade. "You'll see." His sadistic grin sent chills down her body. She wanted Leo there, wishing that she never did leave his apartment.

**A/N: DUM DUM ~ I hope that was enough description of Cero for ya! Leo's going to be in the next chapter! Sorry it's so short and that it took awhile. I have an infection that I'm trying to get rid of. x.x If my sickness affected the chapter, I apologize and will make it up to you in the next one. ^^ Feedback, yes? Do you like where it's going? How do you like Cero as a villainous character? X3 Any complaints? I love to see what you guys have to say! It's makes my day sparkle. ^-^ **


	5. 10:15 pm

Note: I own... NOTHING! Seriously. XD Cero and Nero belong to my lovely fiancee who let me borrow them for this story~ And Beast Master doesn't belong to me either. =] Thank you, so much for the reviews! They are really encouraging! Anyway- To the story~))

**10:15 pm**

**Leo**

All lights were out as Leo sat on his couch in the dark. The window he looked out of gave a little light to the gloomy atmosphere. His past self would have kept her with him and beg for forgiveness and plead for her to stay. _What's __**wrong**__ with me?_ That thought ricocheted through his mind like a bullet. Bowing his head, he covered his face with his hands. Before he could sulk any more over his mistake in letting Yuiko go, a knock alerted his senses.

"Yuiko?" His voice came out questioning as he quickly got on his feet and rushed to the door and opened it only to come face to face with an empty hallway. Stepping out to inspect the halls, he heard a piece of paper make noise beneath his foot. Taking a step back, he looked down at the folded piece of paper with his name written, very sloppily on the side that faced up.

He didn't hesitate to pick it up and unfold it to see the contents inside.

_**Do you miss her? **_

_**If you want her, come join the party on 5740 Main Street. **_

_**It's not going to be fun without you.**_

_**If you don't show... **_

_**I'm sure I can find a game to play with Yuiko. **_

_**It's almost midnight.**_

_**Tick Tock.**_

_**~N**_

The hairs on the nape of his neck stood on end as he stared with his eyes wide and dangerous. A growl ripped from his throat as he stuffed the letter in his pocket and took off forgetting to shut the door to his apartment. Every second is precious. _"Nero!"_ His sudden realization made his body feel like a bucket of icy water was dumped all over him. Surely if Nero is around, that meant that Cero had to be here too.

Nero and Cero are twins, sadistic bastards in their own 'special' ways. The only way you could tell Nero from Cero was the hair color and their tactics. Instead of red, Nero had blue hair and red eyes. Complete opposite of his twin brother, Cero. Nero's tactics differ from Cero's because he's more withdrawn, not over-reactive. That's what makes the other one more dangerous, Nero thinks things through while Cero jumps into action. His body filled with dread as he thought of what they might do to Yuiko, he would kill someone if someone so hurt in any way.

**A/N: **So, now you guys know that there's another one. :D Whatcha think? Can Leo put a stop to the twins' game before the New Year? Stay tuned! ;D Haha! Let me know what you think, I love to hear what my reader's have to say! It makes my day sparkle and gives me motivation to keep writing! ^^


	6. 11:30 pm

**11:30:**

**Party Time**

Leo knew he had the right place when he heard the blaring music from the inside. It looked like thousands of people of scrunched in. It seemed to be normal for the Town Square during festivities. Under normal circumstances, he tried to avoid these situations as much as possible, but this isn't normal. These were special circumstances. Opening the door, he ducked in time, when a beer bottle met the wall and shattered all over the floor near Leo. The source of the beer bottle let out a battle cry as he jumped to on the pool table and swung around his tank top like it was a lasso. Leo wagged his head at the display of what too much alcohol could do.

_How the hell am I supposed to..._

Before he could finished that thought, his eyes widened when he saw a flash of blue hair. Growling, he fought his way to the blue-haired personage and grabbed him by the arm.

"Where's Yuiko?" He growled before seeing it wasn't Nero. Instead it was a complete stranger.

"Yuiko? Dude, it's a party. Chillax." Instead of getting annoyed by the accusation, he gave Leo's shoulder a meaty clap before going back to his game of beer bong.

Leo mumbled a curt apology before turning to the stair case, his hand running up the banister as he hurried to the second floor. "Nero! Cero! I'm here! You want me, come and get me!" His hands clenched into tight fists as he looked around some more when he heard the floor creak behind him. Empty. The halls were empty and dark, it didn't make seeing things any easier.

"Come to the rooftops. Hurry... Me and Yuiko are going to have a hanging time."

The voice was sinister and the face was hidden in the darkness. But it no doubt belonged to Nero. Slamming his fist intot he wall, he followed the shadowy figure to the rooftop. When he got up there, he saw Yuiko tied on a pole, her mouth duct-taped, and Cero sitting at the bottom of the pole flicking a lighter on and off. He smiled wickedly, his eyes giving away his plans.

"I spared your lives in High School, for Yuiko's sake. This time, all bets are off. I'm going to kill the both of you!" He moved to attack Cero but he stopped when said redhead lowered the lighter to the circle of liquid around the pole.

"Want her and your child to burn to a crisp? I suggest you do what we say. And do it with a smile. Turn that frown upside down, Leo! A New Year is on its way!" Cero chided with a sadistic grin stretched on his face as he stood up. "It's a time for completing final tasks." His voice darkened at his as he ran the tips of his fingernails down an unconscious Yuiko cheek and it glided down her breasts and to her expanding stomach. Watching it made Leo's skin crawl and want to rip out the redhead's intestines and strangle him with it.

"Task one. I need you to murder someone for me. A girl downstairs wearing bells in her hair, tied with a blue ribbon. If you don't complete all the tasks by midnight. Nero won't be happy and he'll let me have her as a pet. Tick Tock, Leo."

((DUN DUN DUN! XD I love cliff-hangers! And the girl wearing the bells isn't going to be someone random. She's actually going to hold some importance to Leo. And Yuiko for that matter! Thoughts? Complaints? Suggestions? I appreciate all the people who remain faithful to this story! I hope you like where its going! 3)


	7. 11:35 pm

**_All rights belong to Kyousuke Motomi and Flower Comics_ **

Hey-lo everybody! I'm so sorry this story took a while for me to update, I've been having a lot of trouble with my writing lately. So I thought I'd sit myself down and try to get my fingers familiar with the keyboard again! I apologize if it doesn't meet with the readers expectations... I just might go back and edit it. :) And guess what? Today is me and my fiancee's one year anniversary! Ha! I've never been in a relationship this long, so I'm very happy! :) A little nervous too, haha! Anyways, enough about my love life- I'm sure none of you are interested in it and would rather get on to the story. XD

Here it is!

**11:35**

How could everything be going good several months ago and fall apart to this? Leo thought bitterly, swearing up and down that he would have each of those twins' head on a silver platter. He didn't hesitate to turn around and run right to the stairs, descending them quickly. Cero's maniacal laughter echoed in his ears before he could even step off the staircase. Even then, his voice played in his mind like an annoying lullaby.

_A girl with bells in her hair..._

That description seemed faintly familiar, but his mind refused to think about it. Now, the one thing that came down to it all... Would he be able to kill an innocent girl? Not likely, Leo wouldn't so much as touch a girl like that... Not unless they did something to deserve it. Something to make the feral Leo take over his subconsciousness.That side of Leo was a side that he had no control over. Yuiko had to be the only person that tamed it, but no one other than her could bring him out of that state. And it didn't help: seeing her unconscious. Normally that girl had a lot of spark in her, always talking him down whenever he felt like punching someone's face in, or doing something just as reckless.

A jingling of bells didn't go unnoticed by a very attentive Leo. A growl ripped from his throat as he ran at the source, grabbing the small girl's shoulders and turning her around so he could see her face. And when he did, his heart dropped and literally felt like someone just stuck their hands through his chest and squeezed it in a choking grip.

"Penny?"

His tone had a dangerous edge to it.

"Leo?"

Penny's voice echoed her surprise.

"You shouldn't be here. Why..." His eyes suddenly took in the blue ribbon and the bell that held Penny's two pigtails together. "What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed harshly with narrowed eyes.

"You shouldn't be surprise. I am **your **sister after all." She winked playfully, heavily emphasizing the 'your'. Moving to walk away, Leo stopped her by grabbing her arm tight enough to leave a bruise.

"Let go of me!"

"What do you know about Cero and Nero? What involvement do you have with them?" He growled, cutting her off and not heeding her words, the desperation heavy in his voice. It became more evident when Penelope wouldn't say anything.

"Penelope!"

"I met them at a party, okay... I turned Cero down when he wanted to hook up with me that night. All I did was flirt with him. It was just out of pure fun, I didn't even think about getting intimate with him, and that's what he thought … That I was going to have sex with him. When he walked into the bathroom, I ditched him. Okay? Happy?"

"Far from it!" Leo snapped, making Penelope jump instantly. He took a deep breath and ran his long fingers through his black mess of a mane. "I need you to listen to me..." Penelope quirked a brow as in telling him to continue. "Yuiko's life is in danger... Cero still has a grudge against you and because of that, Yuiko and my child. **My baby**." He emphasized on the 'baby' part, the wrath in his voice increasing as he spoke. Falling silent, a laugh escaped his throat, it was bitter and forced. "And you want to know what they wanted me to do in order to save them?" His tone darkened a touch, "They wanted me to kill you. But I can't fucking do that," He turned and swung his fist at a nearby wall, his fury effected the impact, putting several little vein-like cracks in the wall. One more punch and a hole would form. The loud impact made Penelope jump, if one looked in her chocolate brown eyes, they would see that she was crying.

A/N: Whats gonna happen now? Stay tuned. :) I may come back and edit it, for now, I wanted to give you guys something for being so patient with me! Feedback? It really makes my day sparkle! :) Hope everyone had a safe and lovely Easter!


End file.
